Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Super Mario Bros.
Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Super Mario Bros. is an eleven episode which it was based on the 1985 video game of the same name by Nintendo, the three heroes meet two plumbers named Mario and Luigi that their were started to saving Princess Peach from King Koopa Bowser with the three villains. Plot The three heroes beated the adventure so their were in the land that it's known as the Mushroom Kingdom that were have an lots of small people with mushrooms on their head that it was known as Toads so the Toads ask them about whats is going on so their were take them to two plumbers named Mario and Luigi to help them to see the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom Princess Peach. Inside of Peach's Castle were Princess Peach is meet with the heroes that were King Koopa Bowser is turning all her people is turning them into stone were King Bowser ask her that he can turn them back but that she will married but she was disargeed that Bowser give her one day to choice, so Peach is afraid to be kidnapped by him so she hired Mario, Luigi, Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob to protect her at all cause but the stain glass is smashed which it was King Bowser is with Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob which their were kidnapped her and take her away so Mario and Colin is ready to save her once for all. When the heroes is try to find the way to get to Bowser's Castle so the heroes is been encountered by lot's of amy that their were working with King Bowser so the heroes must fight them to get pass, so when their were pass Luigi founded an egg that was layed on the ground so he show them then the egg is begin to crack and it release an green dinosaur named Yoshi (where that he say's "Yoshi") that it can help the five heroes so their were going to the long journey so the heroes found an red pipe that it take us to the Underground which it was an shortcut to get to Bowser's Kingdom. Meanwhile in Bowser's Kingdom, King Koopa Bowser told Princess Peach that she have an choice to turn all her people back to normal or leave them into stone so Peach refused so this is when Bowser told her that he hired with Evil CJ, Evil Bubbyaustin and Anti-Jacob to stop the Mario Bros and the three heroes to reaching and saving her so the villains use to hire more and more army's. So the heroes beat lot's of army and it found the pipe in the Underground so their were going into the pipe but it was an front entrance of Boo Haunted House were an person is screaming for help so the heroes is going inside the Haunted House but Yoshi is not going inside because he was scared of it, so the heroes is entered the Haunted House were there are lots of ghost known as Boo and even the trap is Thwomp that it need to get pass then the heroes found Toad that it was alone so he was so glad that it can save him so Toad is like to join with them that he knows were Bowser's Castle is so their were argeed and escape from the Haunted House meet again with Yoshi so the heroes so going to the journey to fight Bowser and the villains once and for all. The heroes is founded Bowser's Castle so the heroes is entered the castle but it was been guarded by Kamek that it says "If you want to save her, you must battle me first", after the battle of Kamek it falls into the lava and burns him and he was flys off to the lake and fixed him but Bloopers is hurting at him to get off, the heroes is meet with Bowser and the villains so it use as an trap to capture them which it can take them to the deadly Piranha Plants so Princess Peach is tell Bowser to stop and then she argeed to start the wedding of him so Bowser snaps his fingers to free the heroes and turn all the people of the Mushroom Kingdom back to normal so he commands all the Hammer Bros to throw out the heroes out of the castle out off the window, later an two guys named Jeff the Goomba and Hal the Koopa (from the flash video Bowser's Kingdom series) that their were going the wrong way to kill the heroes that Hal is swearing (with the beeping sound) then Jeff and Hal is been crushed to death by the heroes so the heroes must find the way to stop the wedding that Jacob have an idea to stop it (also the heroes was walk off then Jeff and Hal is still alive and then Hal say "Fan-f**king-tastic" as an humor). So the heroes is finding the blocks that it have some items to get inside so Mario gots the Star, Luigi gots the Mega Mushroom, Colin got the Fire Flower, Bubbyaustin got the Ice Flower and Jacob got the Leaf so the heroes break inside of Bowser's Castle so their were start to stop the wedding but Yoshi and Toad will never go inside because their were to scared of it so the heros is inside the castle, So Bowser is suited up and even Princess Peach so the wedding is begin later when Bowser say "I Do" that Peach is saying then the heroes break the party and save the princess which Bowser is got so angry that he use the Star Rod (from Paper Mario) that he use lighting at him that it turns him into an giant version of Bowser known as Giga Bowser that he was too strong and too powerful so the heroes use the all the items with the star and turn them into super version so its the fight of Heroes V.S. Villains, then Mario is use the Super punch at Giga Bowser's head and it knock him out and he grabs his tail then he spins really fast and sent him off the castle by saying "So long gay Bowser!" and he falls to the lava so the heroes is beating the villains once for all so the three villains that their were will return soon so the heroes take Princess Peach back to her castle and save the kingdom that Princess Peach hired the Mario Bros. to save her all the time (like the game) and named the three heroes known as "The Three Lights" so the heroes say goodbye that their were going to the new adventure, then the Credits roll with the music of Super Mario 64, Super Mario World with an characters roles like in Super Mario Bros. 3 and after when it ends the like [http://www.vgmuseum.com/end/snes/a/marstarmario3-13.gif Super Mario Bros. 3] and remember of Satoru Iwata (December 6, 1959 - July 11, 2015). Later Bowser is still alive on the rock of the lava that he will kill those heroes that he will never give up. Cast *Colin J.r. Pendergast *Bubbyaustin *Jacob *Mario (debut) *Luigi (debut) *Princess Peach (debut) *Toad (debut) *Yoshi (debut) *King Bowser (debut) *Giga Bowser (debut, the final form of Bowser) *Evil CJ *Evil Bubbyaustin *Anti-Jacob *Bowser's army (debut) (there are Goomba, Koopa, Hammer Bros, Bloopers, Wiggler, Thwomp, Boo, Shy Guy, Kamek, Lakitu, Bob-omb, Dry Bones, Bullet Bill and Piranha Plant) *Jeff (Goomba) and Hal (Koopa) (debut, brief cameo) *Satoru Iwata (debut, brief cameo in the credits) Locations *The Mushroom Kingdom *The Underground *Boo Haunted House *Bowser's Kingdom Script See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Super Mario Bros./Script Soundtrack See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Super Mario Bros./Soundtrack Gallery See here: Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures with Super Mario Bros./Gallery Trivia *This is the only first Super Mario Bros. series and the first video game adaptation story ever created by Colin. *This story that it use to follow or related of the other Mario games or other media that it was been founded right here. **W.I.P. *TBA Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Episodes